


Cover Story

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is deep undercover, unfortunately his cover identity has a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



"I mean, it's not like it's real," Clint exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence between the duo in the dingy hotel room.  
"Of course, it's just another cover," Natasha replied but it was clear that they were both still uncomfortable. They trusted each other with their lives and had gone undercover together before. However this was a big step in their relationship.  
"I knew when Coulson gave me my cover this may happen. And I'm glad it's you," Clint continued but he also resumed pacing and rubbing his left arm, a nervous tick that he had never been able to shake. For months now, Clint had been undercover with an agency that was recruiting superpowered individuals using blackmail. They had contacted a person on SHIELD's recruitment list who had the ability to see into the future, his name was Kyle Ward. In a flash of pure coincidence, Clint looked remarkably like the man in question. He had been sent undercover and was finally getting somewhere. The problem was, the big boss wanted to meet Kyle's wife.  
  
"We've been in a cover relationship before. Why is this such a problem?" Natasha continued the tirade.  
"Marriage is a big step. It feels like I'm cheating on Laura. It just isn't right!" Clint shouted, the two rings feeling like they were burning a hole in his hand. “But it is just a pretence, it should be fun to show you off as my wife,” Clint breathed deeply, offering a little smile to Natasha.

“Yeah, let’s flaunt this,” Natasha chuckled, embracing him warmly. Clint tenderly slid the rings onto Natasha’s finger and sealed the deal with a little peck on the cheek.

“What would Laura say, you have two children and a second wife!”


End file.
